


With a Little Help From My Friends

by ChaoticBabe



Category: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e02, F/M, Fluff, Season 3 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBabe/pseuds/ChaoticBabe
Summary: The Upper West side was a lot more liberal than Lenny had expected.(Abe Weissman's young friends throw a party at his place)
Relationships: Lenny Bruce (The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel)/Miriam "Midge" Maisel
Comments: 13
Kudos: 236
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms





	With a Little Help From My Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometime in episode two season three. Abe's young friends throw a party one night while Rose is still away and somehow Lenny stumbles upon it.

Lenny was no stranger to weird nights. 

Still this one was slowly climbing the ladder to the top of the list.

Somehow he’d ended up at a party of sorts at the Weissman’s home. Of course coming here he hadn’t known it was their place. Sure, he knew Midge and her family lived uptown, but he hadn't been exactly been paying attention to the address Kessler gave the cab driver. 

Of all things his lawyer had been the one to invite him. Told him to take a night off and enjoy himself, privately Lenny thought the guy was just hoping he would stay out of trouble for a while, the party was being hosted by another one of his clients. He’d been unaware when agreeing to accompany him that said client was Abe.

He’d half a mind to turn around when they got to the building, the place was a little too nice to welcome a foul mouth comic, but curiosity and Kessler's sudden grip on his wrist drove him on. 

Immediately upon entering the apartment his lawyer pat him on the back and disappeared into the crowd of people. People by the looks of it, that belonged here less than him. 

Wandering further into the room taking in the people lounging on any available surface he caught sight of a knocked over photo. A photo on second glance of one Midge Maisel and family. 

It hit then just whose apartment he was in. Looking away from the frame he searched the room, half expecting her to appear and catch him snooping about her house. 

Oh, this was weird. 

He contemplated leaving. The whole situation went from a possibly fun distraction to feeling slightly invasive. While he was standing around looking like a mook eyeing the door Abe Weissman appeared in his line of vision. In the same moment Abe seemed to catch sight of him, his slightly harried countenance cleared up to make way for a surprised but pleased smile, “Lenny Bruce!” the man had a way of saying his name as if he were announcing him for a set. 

He'd pushed his way through a group coming up to Lenny.“It’s good to see you. It’s so good to see you.” He sounded as exhausted as Lenny normally felt.

“You too professor, hell of a party you have going here.” Since realizing that Mr. Two sweaters was Midge’s father Lenny was at a slight loss on how to act around him. 

Wringing his hands together Abe frowned looking about the room, “Yes, yes. It wasn’t supposed to be a party. Just a Gathering of like minded people, to discuss the oppression of the people by the government. How to go about changing it. And now.” With a great sigh he turned back to Lenny, “Now they’re everywhere.”

Unsure of how to respond to that he noncommittally replied, “Well, the idea sounds nice. Very left wing of you.”

Nodding his head he made a strangled grumble in the back of his throat that seemed something like an agreement. Lenny wondered if he should offer to help get people out, the man clearly didn’t want them all here. And he’d helped him out before, well his wife paid but still, it seemed fair to return the favor.

He was about to offer to help when Abe spoke up. “Are you looking for Miriam?”

The question stopped him short. Was he okay with the idea that Lenny's reason for being here was to see his daughter? Would she be?

“Is she around?”

Abe’s eyes scanned the room. “She was just here but I’ve seemed to have lost her.” 

That wasn’t hard to believe, the place seemed to be brimming with people. “Last I saw she wa- Don’t use that as an ashtray. What are you an animal?” The last part of his sentence trailed off as Abe chased someone into what looked to be the kitchen. 

Well she was here then. 

He _should_ probably leave.

But the idea was in his head now, and it would be rude to stop by and not say hello to her. With that justification in mind Lenny began his search.

It didn’t take long.

He found her at the end of the hallway in some sort of heated argument with a man whose patchy beard looked to be trembling under Midge's tirade about respecting closed doors.

Leaning casually on the wall just behind her, Lenny made his presence known. “Quite a party you have here. I’d be insulted that I wasn’t invited but apparently this was all a bit last minute.”

Spinning around to face him she exclaimed, “Lenny!” Her eyes went wide, but she didn’t seem displeased by his presence here. That was always a good sign.

Smiling at her before turning to the man who for some reason hadn’t left yet. Narrowing his eyes at the man Midge had just been scolding he stated to the seemingly in shock man, “Don’t you have somewhere else to be.” 

It didn’t take much more than that, with a speed that was almost impressive the other man was dashing down the hallway, back the way Lenny had just came.

Facing Midge once more with a raised brow he smirked. “Sorry to interrupt, hope you weren’t making a new friend.”

“Hardly.” The shock finally left her face, leaving behind a tiny grin and slight bemusement. “Not that it’s not nice to see you, which it is but what _are_ you doing here Lenny.”

He shrugged and told the truth. “My lawyer brought me along. Apparently he’s your fathers too.”

Midge laughs bright and loud at that. “Small world.” 

“You’re telling me.” For a moment they just grinned at each other, pleased to be thrown together by odd circumstances.

A yell of ‘It’s The Sixties Man’ from the other side of the apartment broke it. Midge frowned, “That would be Ezera, it seems to be his catch phrase.”

Lenny nodded his head. “Well at least he’s accurate.” 

“About that sure, but not much else.”

She turned and opened the door a few feet away, “Come on.” Midge turned on the lights as they went allowing Lenny to get a good look of the apparently activist free room.

The whole room was pink. Extremely pink. Something he could see a younger version of Midge loving. 

He heard Midge shutting the door behind him muffling some of the noise from the party, giving them some privacy from the rest of the guest. Walking further into the room taking in all the details he was about to tease her over a few childish figurines when he caught sight of the flowers on her desk. The flowers he sent not too long ago.

“Thank you for those by the way. They’re beautiful. I wanted to go to your show but I’d already had plans.” her voice was soft and sincere.

Without turning he replied, “I’m glad you liked them. It was last minute, wasn’t sure you could make it.” He shrugged, “Besides you did send your father so in a way I think I’m flattered.”

She kept the flowers in her room. _Huh_.

“I still can’t believe he actually went. I mean I told him too, but I didn’t think he’d actually go. Let alone get _arrested_ with you.”

Turning to face her he let his own disbelief leak into his voice, “Must be where you get it from, he didn’t hesitate to tell the cops what for.”

A flash of pride crossed her face at his words.

“Unless you have somewhere else to be, we can stay here for a while. Listen to some old records.”

“There's nowhere I have to be.” Even if there was, he wouldn’t say.

They both looked at the bed then, the only real place for the two of them to sit.

In a flurry of motions Midge pulled out a record player and proceed to sit down on the floor. Looking up at him she patted the spot next to her. The floor it was. Shrugging off his jacket he followed her lead sitting next to her as she put a record on.

Soon Bud Abbott’s voice came out scratchy but clear from the player. For the next hour or so they both listened halfheartedly while catching up as the party outside went on. Eventually Lenny left to use the restroom, and returned with a bottle of wine.

“Oh, smart.”

“Almost lost a hand for this, some of those hippies are vicious.”

Switching records she nodded her head vigorously. “You should see how they treat poor Zelda. Woman's in a terror.” 

“Which is why we should stay in here, where it’s safe.” 

Gesturing with a hand back and forth between the two of them she agreed, “We are both too pretty to risk it out there in the wild.”

“Where would we be without our good looks?” he asked mock seriously.

“Well if my father has it right, then in office.” 

“Wait, what?”

Grinning she took a swig of the wine bottle before passing it back to him, then proceed to explain her father’s theory on having to be ugly to make a change in the world or have any brains.

It didn’t take long to finish the bottle between them, and once it was finished they flipped a coin to see who would risk it on the outside to get another. Midge lost, and made a show of opening the door. Lenny just leaned against the back of her bed amused and wished her luck.

She stuck her tongue out at him in return. “You’ll feel sorry when I don’t make it back.”

“I promise to cry at the funeral.”

“Make sure I’m buried in a pink dress.” 

Not five minutes later she came back with two bottles instead of one. Swearing, Never again. Apparently the party had brought out a tambourine and banjo. Laying on their backs while listening to a slow song that claimed love was no good, they made up background stories for some of the people Midge ran into on her alcohol run. 

“He raises chickens in his apartment.”

“It would explain the feathers.”

On and on they went. At some point after the second bottle Midge curled up against his chest, almost without him noticing. He’d have to remember to thank Kessler for bringing him along.

By the time the ceiling was spinning and the latest record was at an end the topic of Florida came up.

“I’ll be there in a month or so on tour. Will you still be there you think?”

“Yeah. Maybe I could stop by while you’re in town.”

With a yawn she answered, “I’d like that.” 

Pressing his mouth to the crown of her head he whispered, “It’s a date.”

Lenny wrapped an arm around her waist, and was just about asleep when he heard her soft reply, “It’s a date.”

He fell asleep with a grin still on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you think.


End file.
